This invention is directed to a unique method and apparatus for reinforcing and repairing curtain holes.
Curtains have been disposed to cover various areas in the prior art, and are mounted in various ways. In particular, shower curtains or sheets are often mounted with rings passing through a plurality of spaced holes in the shower curtain, with the rings supported on a rod. The curtain may be adjusted between open and closed positions by moving the rings along the rods. Such systems are widely used in the prior art.
Problems arise with such systems, however, because the curtains or sheets are often formed from relatively inexpensive plastic material. The holes for the rings are formed near a top edge of the sheet, and may rip to the end of the sheet. When this happens the rings will no longer support the sheet through the particular ripped or torn holes.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a system for reinforcing the sheets in the area of the ring holes, and further to repair torn holes.